Kinesium
Kinesium (キネシアム, Kineshiamu) is a highly sought after metal that is used in weapon forging for its superior strength in kinetic absorption and redirection. It offers superior resistance to corrosion, as well as impressive strength, but because of the cost of production, it is often used in alloys to provide a high end blade that is more economical for the average mage. Characteristics Alloys containing kinesium are known for their high strength, light weight and exceptional corrosion resistance. And despite being as strong as titanium steel, kinesium is about 30% lighter in weight, which, along with its resistance to cavitation and erosion, makes it a deeply admired metal among blacksmiths. Kinesium is formidable in its resistance to corrosion by both water and chemical media. It does this by forming a thin layer of kinesium dioxide on its surface that is extremely difficult for these materials to penetrate. This non magnetic transition metal has a melting point of 1572°C, and is extremely sensitive during the forging process and so only highly skilled blacksmiths have been able to successful mold this into their weapons. This is due to its most valuable properties, the ability to absorb and release kinetic energy. This comes from the materials unique molecular structure that is akin to a "honeycomb" like design that offers elastic buckling upon both blunt and ballistic impact. This ability is modified through the forging process to have the metal itself act similar to that of a sheer-thickening material, which hardens upon impact, causing the Kinesium to contain it's absorbed kinetic energy. Now due to the innate molecular structure, it will fight to return to it's original "honeycomb" shape, which can be achieved through the a channeling burst of ethernano. This ethernano will separate the binding molecules on the kinesium in the alloy, allowing for the kinesium to dispel it's kinetic energy by returning to it's original state. Once the surge of Ki has ceased, the alloy will reform, and be able to absorb energy again. Using kinesium in an alloy comes at a cost, should it withstand a great deal of force and energy placed upon it, the combining metal will not be able to contain the energy held within the kinesium molecules and will not be able to stop it from expanding back into it's "loose" state. This can cause weapons to shatter if a mage does not channel their Ki to allow the blade to dispel it's contained energy in the form of a pressure blast. Production In the first step of the process, kinesium ore is crushed and heated with coking coal in a chlorine atmosphere to produce kinesium tetrachloride. The chloride is then captured and sent through a condenser, which produces a kinesium chloride liquid that is more 99% pure.The kinesium tetrachloride is then sent directly into vessels containing molten magnesium. In order to avoid oxygen contamination, this is made inert through the addition of argon gas. During the consequent distillation process, which can take a number of days, the vessel is heated to 1832°F (1000°C). The magnesium reacts with the kinesium chloride, stripping the chloride and producing elemental kinesium and magnesium chloride. To produce kinesium alloys, the resulting kinesium element can be melted with various alloying elements using electron beam, plasma arc, or vacuum-arc melting. Trivia * The properties of this metal, as well as the production steps, is highly modeled after titanium. Category:Metal Category:Forging Category:Weapon Material